


Feels Like Heaven To Me

by oneprotagonistshort



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneprotagonistshort/pseuds/oneprotagonistshort
Summary: Dirk has wings. They'resensitive.





	Feels Like Heaven To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Basically what it says on the tin. Inspired by [isakisol's](https://isakisol.tumblr.com/) AMAZING ART, so go check it out, it's seriously so cool. Many thanks to mango, as always, just because.

“You hate them.”

“What?” Todd asked, eyes back to Dirk’s face from where they’d been staring at the literal wings that had manifested between his shoulders. “No, I don’t hate them, I’m just… wow.”

He and Dirk had been together for about three months when Dirk had said very seriously, “I need to show you something.” When he’d taken off his shirt Todd hadn’t known what to expect; they’d seen each other naked countless times, but he’d never seen Dirk like _this_. He’d never seen anyone with wings at all, and quite frankly he wasn’t surprised as he probably should have been. It wasn’t even in the top five of weird things he’d seen that month. His life was kind of insane.

Dirk wasn’t looking at Todd, focusing instead on a small patch of floor somewhere to the left of Todd’s feet. “They’re horrid. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have even shown you.” His wings rustled and Todd could tell he was about to put them away to wherever they went when he couldn’t see them.

“Wait!” he said, and Dirk froze, finally looking back at Todd. “I didn’t say I didn’t like them,” Todd said, trying to sound reassuring. Something hopeful flickered behind Dirk’s eyes, and the wings stayed, so Todd kept talking. “I just wasn’t expecting… this.” He gestured vaguely in the direction of the wings.

“So you’re not appalled? People don’t tend to react positively when they see them.”

Todd stepped cautiously towards Dirk, knowing how jumpy he could get when he was scared. “Not at all,” he said, making a mental note to find those people and key their cars. “They’re actually really cool.”

Dirk’s wings rustled again when he sighed with relief. Todd had a million questions for another time (could Dirk fly? was it a holistic thing or its own kind of weird? did Blackwing know?) but for now he stepped just a little closer, reaching out for Dirk’s hand. 

Dirk took it, pulling Todd in and wrapping his arms around him gratefully. “Thank you,” he said into Todd’s shoulder. “I was so afraid you’d think they were awful.”

Todd pulled back enough to kiss him softly. “Nah,” he said, carefully keeping his eyes on Dirk’s face and not the wings. He thought about making a joke about how the only awful thing about Dirk was his ability to follow instructions, but reconsidered. Now wasn’t the time to tease. “They’re part of you, they can’t be awful.”

“Do…” Dirk said tentatively, “do you want to touch them?”

Todd’s immediate thought was _hell yes_ but he wanted to do this right, which meant making sure Dirk felt safe above all else. Todd hadn’t exactly been a considerate lover before Dirk had changed everything, and he wasn’t going to fuck this up now. Instead of immediately reaching for the wings, he cupped Dirk’s face and kissed him again.

Once he felt Dirk relax he pulled back, trying to smile reassuringly. Slowly, Todd reached out and stroked his fingers down one of the primary feathers, carefully hiding the slight tremor in his hands. Dirk shuddered then sighed, letting the expanse of his wings stretch out further in the slightly too small room. 

“Wow,” Todd breathed out. “This is cool as fuck.”

Dirk snorted, sounding more like himself. “I’m glad you think so,” he said. “I was afraid you’d think they were weird.”

“No weirder than the rest of you,” Todd said, continuing to run his fingers lightly across some of the bigger flight feathers. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Dirk said, wings relaxing under Todd’s touch. “I haven’t let them manifest in a long time. It feels nice.”

Emboldened, Todd let his whole hand run across the span of one of the wings. They were softer than he’d expected, and trembling slightly with either nerves or anticipation. At their deepest they were the same color as Dirk’s hair, and Todd couldn’t stop himself from burying both of his hands in the silky feathers.

He was about to say something when his pinky finger caught on something and pulled harder than he’d meant to. 

Dirk gasped and stilled, and Todd did the same, not wanting to make any sudden movements and spook him. His eyes immediately snapped back to Dirk’s face, looking for any sign of discomfort.

“Shit, I’m sorry, are you okay?” he asked.

Dirk’s cheeks were pink, but at least he didn’t look like Todd had hurt him. “Yeah,” he breathed. “They’re just not used to being touched. Keep going.”

Todd watched Dirk’s face carefully as he started moving his hands again, but he didn’t see any distress. The blush in Dirk’s face was spreading down his chest and his breath was hitching just a little bit, and if Todd didn’t know any better—

“Wait a second, is this turning you on?”

“They’re _sensitive_ ,” Dirk said, sounding a little defensive. “I wasn’t lying when I said it felt good. No one’s ever touched them like this, I like it.”

Todd could work with that. When he moved again his hands were stronger, surer, and Dirk made a small noise in the back of his throat that Todd knew meant he was doing something right. He carded his fingers through the feathers in the same way that he always ran his fingers through Dirk’s hair, and with every pass he felt Dirk relax.

Gaining confidence, Todd stopped long enough to wrap his arms around Dirk’s waist, smoothing his hands up Dirk’s spine and lightly pressing his fingertips into the place where Dirk’s wings emerged from his back. Dirk groaned and tilted his head back, and Todd took the opportunity to kiss a line up the column of Dirk’s throat.

“Is this okay?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Dirk said, and if the growing hardness pressing into Todd’s hip wasn’t indication enough, the rasp of his voice over the word would have made it obvious that Dirk was feeling better than just okay. “Don’t stop.”

The feathers at Dirk’s shoulder blades were smaller and downy and Todd lightly massaged the joint, raking his nails down the muscles that shouldn’t have been a surprise but were. He kept his mouth on Dirk’s neck, sucking and biting at a spot behind his ear that let him peek over Dirk’s shoulder at the wings while also making Dirk shake and whimper.

“You,” Todd said between kisses, “are the coolest thing I’ve ever seen. Fuck, do you even know how amazing you are?”

Dirk breathed Todd’s name and immediately dropped to his knees. Todd hadn’t even really registered that he was hard too, but Dirk deftly undoing his fly and shoving his pants just far enough out of the way was more than enough to remind him that Dirk wasn’t the only one being affected.

Todd was never going to get tired of the messy, enthusiastic way Dirk sucked dick when he was turned on. He’d told Todd once that it was as much fun for him as it was for Todd, and Todd hadn’t discouraged him from doing it. Dirk knew by now exactly what Todd liked and wasn’t taking his time, hitting every spot with precision.

“ _Jesus,_ ” Todd gasped. Dirk hadn’t even taken his jeans all the way off and was gripping the denim at his hips as Todd rocked into his mouth. He tilted his head back and almost stumbled, but before he could fall he was completely enveloped in Dirk’s wings. They were strong and sure and held Todd exactly where Dirk wanted him, and Todd was pretty sure he actually stopped breathing for a second.

It didn’t take long after that. Dirk’s wings were at his back and his mouth was on his cock and his hands were flexing on Todd’s hips and Todd couldn’t take it anymore. He came with a shout and fell back against the wings that were still holding him steady.

Dirk was breathing hard when Todd pulled him up for a kiss. His jeans were open too, Todd didn’t know when he’d undone them but was thankful for the way he was immediately able to take him in hand. Dirk’s breath caught in his throat and released on a whimper which just made Todd move his hand faster.

Testing a theory, he brought his free hand up to Dirk’s wing, burying his fingers in the feathers and _gripping_ , and the reaction was immediate. Dirk bit down on Todd’s lip and came, and Todd felt something like static electricity and briefly tasted ozone as Dirk shook against him.

Later, when they’d finally taken their clothes all the way off and were laying in bed, Dirk’s wings put away (temporarily, he assured Todd), and both of them satiated, Dirk pressed a kiss to the corner of Todd’s mouth.

“What was that for?” Todd asked, smiling softly.

“Thank you,” Dirk said, “for not making me feel like a freak. You’re the only one who’s ever taken all of me, no questions asked. You’re an incredible thing, Todd Brotzman.”

Todd smiled. It had taken a long time for them to be able to open up to each other, but now he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“I’m not the one with wings,” he said. “You’re pretty incredible yourself.”

Dirk grinned and in a split second he was straddling Todd’s hips, the expanse of his wings blocking out some of the light from the window and casting shadows across the bed.

“Do you want to see what else they can do?” Dirk asked, this time more coy than nervous.

“ _Fuck yes,_ " Todd said, and pulled Dirk in for more.


End file.
